Stages
by The Chaucer Mage
Summary: Because life isn't always the same. It twist and turns, obeys and betrays yet always results in something.


**Hai. So I saw this challenge done by a lot of people and decided that I should try it. Basically I put my iPad on shuffle and wrote a story based on the message I felt the song conveyed, or its words. I am a massive Code Lyoko fan, I started watching it when I was younger and re-discovered it last year, now I'm totally obsessed. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the songs and characters in this fic.**

All Time Low-Oh Calamity!

Odd had always been the playboy of sorts. Having dated every girl from his school. Even so he had never really found someone he truly loved, until Samantha that is. He had met her at a skating comp. She was so unlike the other girls, badass yet sweet at the same time. Everything had been fine, perfect even until that stupid fight. Sam had gotten word of his playboy tendencies. She didn't want to turn out like the other girls. She told him that she loved him but they couldn't be together, that she couldn't trust him. She left his heart in shatters. He longed for that time when he had been so sure he didn't need love, now all he could do was dwell on how far he was from her. Despite of it all he gave a soft laugh.

_Samantha, come back to me_

* * *

Mayday Parade- Ghosts

Sometimes Ulrich really hated Odd. He always seemed to be there, always. Like a ghost, sometimes Ulrich didn't notice, but most the time he did. Odd could be helpful at times, giving Ulrich advice about Yumi (which almost never worked, well sometimes) The first time Ulrich brought Yumi back to their dorm, Odd was so excited after hearing all about her. Yumi and Odd talked for hours which made Ulrich a little jealous until he realised that Odd wasn't trying to hit on her, instead he was telling her all the good things about Ulrich. So in a way Ulrich was glad for Odd. He was glad about the ghost in his bedroom.

* * *

Coldplay- Viva La Vida

Jeremy's world was falling apart. The fact that XANA was launching huge waves of attacks was slowly driving him mad. Throughout his day to day life he was feeling more and more draws to the super computer. His attitude became snappy, hurting the rest of the Lyoko gang. He was constantly checking his lap to and skipping class to program things. It was clear the walls around his mind were breaking and it was only as he teetered on the edge of madness that he realise there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

All Time Low- Backstreet Serenade

Ulrich was drunk. Drunk on love that is. Lately he hadnt been able to get Yumi off his mind. She was always there in his head, or at least some part of her. Somedays it was her eyes, others her laugh but mostly it was her all round grace. She mad him dizzy with love and although at times it distracted him from his school work, he couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Pink- Blow me (one last kiss)

William Dunbar was used to getting all the girls, so why was it that when one came along that he really liked he had no chance. William stood watching Yumi and Ulrich flirt playfully with each other. He had tried everything to get Yumi to see him the way she did Ulrich but nothing worked. He clenched his fists, he would win her over he had to! She was his after all. Then William laughed at himself, his tight knuckles loosened, what was he thinking? Yumi had never been his, he never had a chance against Ulrich. William smiled at himself and sighed. There were plenty of other pretty girls he could get. So with that thought he blew her a kiss and gave up.

_He was never going to win._

* * *

Bloody Beetroots- Chronicles of a Fallen Love

Yumi was falling. Falling into the digital sea. Sure she had fallen before but Ulrich and Jeremy had always been there to save her. This time, there was Ulrich, but he had come to late. As she fell she saw the look of horror on his face, heard his scream, heard her scream too. He grasp at the empty air but this time Yumi knew there was no saving her, the supercomputer was broken so Jeremy couldn't pull her back in. She felt something run down her cheek, a tear before she was consumed by the digital sea. As she was submerged she felt her body get caught in the water and she began to sink. The water formed a silent cone around her, cool and silent. The water that surrounded her grew darker, or maybe that was her vision. She looked up at the distant distortion of Ulrich. Her vision darkened again and Yumi knew she was gone. With that thought and a fading vision she mouthed the words

"I Love You" before her world faded to black.

* * *

Def Leopard- Photograph

Odd looked down at the address in his hand, then back up at the house in front of him. He gulped and pulled out the photo from the back pocket of his jeans. It was a photo of Samantha. Ever since they had gone their separate ways all those years ago she had plagued his mind. Through every girl and every Lyoko mission he did, she was there. For so long this was all he had, a measly, crumpled up _photograph_. Then, as time went by, the photograph was not enough, he wanted no, he needed to see her, flesh and blood. Thus lead him to where he was now, in front of her house terrified at the thought of seeing his fallen love (**A.N- see what I did there eh? Just did a song reference the last song, nope, ok then**) Shaking, he walked up the steps and knocked. He heard hurried footsteps before the door flew open and there, in all her glory was Sam.

"Odd" she gasped. He smiled at her

"Hey" slowly she smiled back

"Hey" she grinned.

* * *

A Day To Remember- If it means a lot to you.

Aleatia leaned against the door frame of her and Jeremy's house. They had been dating ever since high school and Jeremy had become a famous computer programmer designing games, apps and countless other things. Aleatia but her lip as she remembered their conversation last night:

*Flashback*

_"Jeremy I hate it when you go away"_

_"I know my sweet but" Aleatia sighed_

_"But you have to, I know I know, it's just-" Jeremy cut her off with a kiss_

_"I'll be home soon, just wait, then well sort this out ok" Aleatia hung her head and took a deep breath_

_"Jeremy, I really do love you but...I can't- we can't keep living like this. I can't always wait for you"_

_"Aleatia..." Aleatia was crying now _

_"Jeremy, I- you can't give me what I want- what I need" Jeremy hugged her then, crying as well_

_"I know" was all he said, but really that was all that needed to be said._

*end flashback*

Aleatia watched his taxi drive further down the road before it disappeared from sight the she collapsed against the doorframe. She knew what she had to do yet why was it so hard. She pressed her palms against her eyes then got up. No, she had to be strong. Going upstairs she grabbed her suitcases and the address of her new apartment. Going back downstairs she loaded up her car and slammed the boot.(A.N-is that how you spell it? Idek) slowly she walked back inside and gazed at their living room. She walked through the house allowing her fingers to trail over the walls before making her way back to the car. Then she stopped. Aleatia realised she hadn't told Jeremy she was leaving. Quickly, she pulled out some paper and wrote a short message.

When Jeremy got home a week later, he found the house awfully quite. He called out and getting no response he started to panic. Running into her room he found it bare, all of Aleatia's belongings were gone. Shell shocked, he walked back into the living room and plopped down onto one of the couches. That when he noticed the note. With shaky hands he picked it up. It read:

_Dear Jeremy,_

_I'm so sorry but I'm gone. You couldn't give me what I need so I left. I still love you, I love you so much, but this, no, we were going nowhere. I know you couldn't come home but I can't help it, I just feel complete when you by my side but this would happen eventually. _

_I love you Jeremy, please believe that_

_All my heart _

_Aleatia_

That was when he broke down. He cried for hours until his eyes refused to produce anything more. He clutched her not in his hands, wishing, hoping this was all a bad dream.

_** -three weeks later-**_

Jeremy was lying in his bed, staring at Aleatia's note he had stuck over his bed. Ever since the day he came back he had refused all meetings that he was offered to go to. He blamed them for her leaving. Then Her note came un-stuck. It fluttered down from the ceiling and into his chest. He was about to pin it back up when he saw something written on the bottom. Squinting he realised it was also written in Aleatia's handwriting, it said:

_Just in case- 99 Kelly street_

Kelly street, that was just down the road. Jeremy smiled. _There was still hope._

**Aaaand that's it! This was so much fun! Some of these were really hard to write though and I think I played 'Viva La Vida' something like 4 times before I actually got an idea of what to right :P. So tell me what you thought of it, should I write another chapter?**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading! Remember to leave a like (maybe even a follow of its worth it) and rock on. **

**-The Mage**


End file.
